<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Performance 2 by KrisProwler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412438">The Final Performance 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisProwler/pseuds/KrisProwler'>KrisProwler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Ballet Dancer, Blood, Bondage, Competition, Cub, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Betrayal, Forced Orgasm, Huge penetration, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Orgy, Performance, Rape, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sheep, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal, Weasel - Freeform, unknown species</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisProwler/pseuds/KrisProwler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina and Mira have dreamed of being dancers for as long as they can remember. When an email advertising a competition for girls appears, could this be the big chance they always dreamed of...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Performance 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina came to with a start. The little lamb girl couldn’t tell what exactly, but something felt wrong around her. As reality began to assert itself in her mind, she realized she was laying on a wooden bench, a far cry from her bed where she had expected to be. She opened her eyes to look around, only to find the room she was in cast in complete darkness; the cub could barely make out her own plain white fur in front of her face.</p>
<p>Her mind raced as fear began to grip at her. What was happening? Where was she? Why wasn’t she at home with her parents and her sister? Desperation for any kind of comfort made the shivering cub to wrap her arms around herself. In doing so though she came to another distressing realization. Her nightie was gone and she was completely naked...!</p>
<p>A wave of shame washed over the already deeply distressed lamb as yet more questions flooded into her head. She did her best to push back against them though; she had to think rationally about what was happening. As the clutter in her mind began to clear, the girl finally noticed how eerily silent the room was. Even the air was still. At the very least it meant that she was alone in the room; there was nobody to see her nudity. But at the same time it raised the question, where was her sister Mira? The two were twins and had been inseparable for their whole lives, why wasn’t she with her wherever here was...?</p>
<p>Mina shook her head again. There was no sense in following that line of thought. Instead she turned her thoughts towards recalling what she could of what she had been doing before waking up in the dark room.</p>
<p>Mina and her twin sister Mira had always dreamed of being ballerinas ever since they could remember. Dancing was something they had always shared and in their daydreams they were always performing together. Their parents, seeing the enthusiasm and raw talent in their daughters, had put them in classes when they were 4 and the two girls had flourished, becoming two of the school’s brightest prospects for their age group.</p>
<p>A few weeks ago, Mira got an email about a dance competition for junior ballerinas being held nearby; having just turned 7, the twins would be eligible to attend. The two girls begged their parents to let them go and finally, reluctantly, they had agreed. The competition committee insisted that the cubs be allowed to perform on their own without parents present, citing many older furs’ borderline abusive obsessive need to live vicariously through their children’s talents. A representative for the competition would bring the cubs to and from the site. Once again, the girls’ parents were reluctant to agree to such terms, but they couldn’t bring themselves to stand in the way of their daughters’ ambitions.</p>
<p>When the day finally came, a small bus pulled up in front of the girls’ house. Their mother had a few words with the driver who assured her that her girls were in good hands while the two girls made their way onto the bus. There were a few other girls already on board, talking excitedly about their experiences and their routines. Mina and Mira immediately made their way into the group and joined in the conversation.</p>
<p>After one more similar stop, the bus left the small suburban neighborhood and headed out toward the city. The girls were all too embroiled in their conversation to notice the strange-smelling gas that slowly seeped into the cabin of the bus. It was only when she started to feel faint that Mina noticed anything had changed. But it was already far too late; her body was far too heavy for her to even attempt to try to get up from the seat or do anything. All she could do was watch as one by one the girls collapsed in their seats and passed out until she too fainted into her sister’s lap...</p>
<p>And then she found herself wherever she was then. In pitch blackness and deafening silence. Alone. Naked... She had no idea how long she had been sitting in the pitch black space; there was nothing there to focus on but herself, no sound other than her own whimpers.</p>
<p>The sudden emergence of a shaft of light appearing in front of her shook the cub from her reverie. She was forced to shield her eyes from the intense light for a moment, but as she finally adjusted she realized that the shaft of light was actually quite dim, barely illuminating anything beyond its edges. Regardless, it was enough to draw the girl’s attention to the pathway opening before her.</p>
<p>She was alone, that much she was sure of, but still the little girl was painfully aware of her nudity. Still, she couldn’t just stay in the black room alone forever. She had to find her sister and the other girls. They had to get out of this... whatever this was, together.</p>
<p>She tentatively sat up and let her legs down from the bench, finding the ground a few short feet beneath her. Perhaps she was in a locker room? No, there was no time to worry about that. She needed to find a way out of there.</p>
<p>Mina took a step forward toward the opening in the room and then another, but as she did so her knees began to wobble. Her arms and legs felt weak and heavy like they were still asleep but she willed herself forward, unwilling to stay in the oppressive darkness behind her any longer. As she stepped into the spotlight, another one clicked on a little ways further ahead. She could only just barely make out the walls on either side of her, but it was clear that forward was her only option.</p>
<p>One by one the lights switched on as she slowly moved further down the tiny hallway. As she stepped out of the lights on her way forward they clicked back off, leaving the path back in total darkness, not that the lamb had any intention of turning back. No matter what she was being herded towards, it was better than sitting alone in darkness forever...</p>
<p>The hallway seemed to narrow slightly as she stumbled forward. Cursory glances to her sides now revealed the outlines of rows of doors which she thought she could make out the outlines of numbers on them. She considered for a moment trying one of the doors but quickly dismissed the idea; the thought of getting more lost in this nightmare scenario wasn’t worth thinking on.</p>
<p>She continued forward for what seemed to the disorientated and terrified little lamb like an eternity, marching from one spotlight to the next, until at last the pattern changed. In the next spotlight a figure was illuminated. Though the cub couldn’t make out their features, it was clear that the mysterious character in front of her was female. She was sat on a stool in the middle of the hall, seemingly waiting for someone to make it this far as she began to stand as soon as the light above her clicked on.</p>
<p>As her eyes adjusted, the lamb was able to make out that the woman in front of her was a weasel. She was quite striking in her tight, silky-looking dress with a slit up one leg that ran all the way up to her hip. Equally striking red lipstick, pale yellow eyes and straight blonde hair framed the woman’s beautiful face.</p>
<p>Mina hesitated as the woman turned her attention to the little girl. She couldn’t quite get a read on the woman’s expression and seeing the smartly dressed woman had reminded her of her own nudity. Hands flew out to attempt to spare her dignity and her cheeks burned in humiliation, but the woman just smiled at her, making no further moves herself and gently beckoning to the lamb to come closer.</p>
<p>The little lamb shuffled towards the woman but couldn’t bring herself to take her eyes off the ground. She heard the woman step forward and gently lift her chin with her forefinger. “Hello, little one. I’ve been waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“W-where am I?” She croaked, not able to keep the fear out of her voice. “What’s going on here?”</p>
<p>“Now now, don’t be rude. We really must introduce ourselves first.” The woman put a hand on the girl’s shoulder as she drew closer; in her desperation and confusion, the little lamb took the move as somehow comforting. “My name is Lexi. And what’s your name, cutie?”</p>
<p>“Mina,” she answered after a moment.</p>
<p>“A pretty name for a pretty little girl...”</p>
<p>As they stood there, Mina could feel Lexi’s eyes roaming her body with an energy she couldn’t quite understand. Even with her hands covering her chest and her privates she suddenly felt more exposed than ever. She tried to subtly pull away from the woman but the weasel just as subtly held firm on her shoulder, a small giggle slipping past her impeccable smile.</p>
<p>“Now then, I’m sure you’re wondering what is happening here?” Though she could still feel Mina in her grasp subtly resisting her, the lamb’s curiosity finally won out and the girl nodded up at her. “Well, believe it or not, this is the way to the stage for the competition.”</p>
<p>“The competition?” Mina’s voice shook with doubt and fear. How could this nightmare have anything to do with dancing?</p>
<p>“I imagine it does seem hard to believe, but I assure you that it is the truth.” The weasel’s presence was just as unsettling as ever as she continued. “I should know. My husband and I run this studio.”</p>
<p>The lamb’s fear faded, replaced with confusion. Once again Lexi let a giggle pass her lips. “Don’t worry, it’s not surprising that you don’t understand. Let me help you.”</p>
<p>Lexi dropped to one knee in order to meet the cub’s eyes. “You see Miss Mina, the world that you long to enter, the entertainment world, is a very cruel one. Talent alone can only get you so far. There are far more talented people on the streets than there are in the public’s eye. Success in this business, no matter what you want to do, isn’t about how pretty or talented you are. While those things are important, the real key to success is about being lucky and taking risks when necessary. You have to be brave and dedicated in order to be a star, sweetie.”</p>
<p>The little lamb wilted in the older woman’s grasp. The things she just said, while they sounded terrible, they also sort of made sense to the cub. The music teacher at their school was an amazing pianist and yet he was never able to get any further than his job at the school. Their dance instructor had been forced to give up on her own dreams and open the school after she couldn’t support her ambitious any longer. To be that good, as good as she thought she and her sister would be someday, and to never make it to the big time... it all sounded so horrible to her.</p>
<p>“I can see in your eyes that you understand what that means. That’s good, little lamb.” Lexi let her other hand fall to the cub’s face, drawing the other girl’s eyes up to meet hers. “Now then, let me explain more specifically about this competition.</p>
<p>“You see Miss Mina, when I spoke about luck earlier, what I meant was that in order to get to the biggest stages you have to know the right people to help you on your way up. And, as it so happens, my husband Levi and myself have been in the entertainment business for years ourselves. We could be those people if we were convinced that a little lamb had what it takes to be a starlet.</p>
<p>“That’s where this competition comes in. Do you remember what I said the most important traits are for a dancer looking to make it big?” The woman’s smile was patient, but Mina got the impression that she would be anything but. Thankfully the lamb had the answer right at hand.</p>
<p>“Bravery and dedication, ma’am.” Her voice didn’t sound as confident as the answer she’d given; she hoped that the weasel woman wouldn’t hold that against her.</p>
<p>“That’s very good, little lamb,” the woman praised her. “And that is why we have set up this competition the way it is, you see. Your performance here will show not only your talent but also your courage and determination to make your dreams come true.”</p>
<p>Lexi stood back up and took her hands off the cub. “You were very brave to come this far, Miss Mina, but this is just the beginning of your test.”</p>
<p>Freed from the older woman’s almost hypnotic touch, the lamb shrank back a half step before she caught herself. The test that Levi mentioned... she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what it would entail but... “Is... is that why I’m naked?”</p>
<p>“It is, in fact. When you get to the stage, you need to push all distractions out of your mind and just focus on your performance.” Lexi brought her arms to Mina’s, gently but firmly pulling the girl’s arms down to her sides and exposing her little body in its full glory once again. “You can’t let something as silly as body shame stand between you and your dream, right?”</p>
<p>The weasel woman released her arms and Mina trembled slightly, struggling against her instincts to hide herself again. Lexi was right, after all; she needed to be brave. “Right.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see that you understand the importance of bravery.” Lexi’s smile took on a strange quality and the little lamb felt as though the other woman was sizing her up. Just as quickly as she noticed it though the weasel’s gaze turned back to the pleasant, elegant gaze she’d always worn.</p>
<p>“Now then, just a little ways further up this corridor is a door to the stage. The audience and I will be watching from behind glass windows so you won’t be able to hear them. The rest of the room will be cast in darkness, just like this hallway; you will be the sole focus of the room.</p>
<p>“Now I know that may seem intimidating but that is the test. Remember, don’t let anything stand between you and giving your best performance. You can do that though. I can see already that you won’t disappoint us.”</p>
<p>The blush coloring her off white fur continued to intensify but she steeled her resolve. She and her sister had a dream to fulfill... Oh my gosh, in all the confusion she had completely forgotten about Mira!</p>
<p>“Miss Lexi, do you know what happened to my sister Mira?”</p>
<p>“Oh, so she was your sister then? I thought so; you two do look remarkably similar, right down to that pretty pink hair...” Lexi smiled again. “Little Mira has already performed, sweetie. And you’ll be happy to know that she passed her test. I’m sure that they’re still celebrating as we speak.”</p>
<p>Mina breathed a sigh of relief. Mira was fine, and in fact her twin sister had already achieved their dream. The lamb once again gathered her resolve. No matter what, she had to join her sister in her success. There was no other option.</p>
<p>“Oh my, you look excited now.” Lexi chuckled at this. “Okay then, one last thing. Once your performance is over, the windows will close. If you’ve passed, a door will open into a white room and our staff and I will come in to greet you.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Her little hands clutched into fists and her face reflected the determination in her heart.</p>
<p>“Okay then. Go ahead and proceed then. When you reach the door, there will be a red light. Once we’re ready for you, the light will turn green and the door will unlock.” Lexi began to walk passed Mina down the hallway she had come from. Unlike before, the lights didn’t click on as she went and soon enough the weasel disappeared into the darkness. “Good luck, little Mina,” she called out as she left the cub behind.</p>
<p>Mina took a deep breath; despite herself, the prospect before her was still unnerving. Walking onto whatever little stage was waiting ahead and performing for a private audience that could see all of her... But she couldn’t back down after coming this far. She had to be strong had to push the embarrassment and unease out of her mind. Mira had done it, she would do it too. She wouldn’t let her sister leave her behind...</p>
<p>Finally she found the courage to step forward again. As soon as she did the next light flicked on, showing her the way forward. After a few more cycles, she found herself staring up at a door partially illuminated by the last light in the hall. A small red light next to the handle informed her this was the door she was looking for. She let out a small sigh; she’d made it this far, now all she had to do was wait.</p>
<p>Mina stood before the door for what felt like an eternity, actively struggling against the creep of fear and anxiety in her heart. She knew what Lexi had told her to expect once it was her turn, but still uncertainty clawed at her. Could she really do this, this horribly embarrassing thing? And even if she went through with it, would they like her? Would she be accepted like her sister had? And if she wasn’t, what then? She couldn’t even imagine what her life would be without Mira, she didn’t want to imagine that outcome...</p>
<p>A sudden beeping noise, like a siren against the oppressive silence, shook the lamb from her reverie. She looked up at the door to see that the light had turned green, signifying that it was ready for her. She reached for the handle and sure enough it turned in her hand. The cub took one last deep breath before she pushed the door open.</p>
<p>The room she found beyond was bathed in a low blue light. In the middle of the room was a single pole extending to the ceiling and a small folding chair; she guessed that these were meant to be props for those for whom their routines called for such things. As she made her way to the middle of the room, she noticed that the walls seemed completely bare; once the door she’d entered from closed, it too seemed indistinguishable from the wall around it. The only break in the black walls was the small windows that lined the room; she could already see some of the furs staring down at her as she made her way towards the center, though all she could make out of them were their silhouettes.</p>
<p>Her face burned. The lights in the rooms slowly rose until she could clearly see the men and women beyond watching her. She could feel the furs in those rooms staring so intently at her and she knew they could see everything... But she also knew that she couldn’t let their stares get to her. She was there to perform, no matter the circumstances.</p>
<p>Finally she reached the pole in the middle of the room. She moved to fold up the chair and put it aside, painfully aware that the people behind her would be able to see her most private places when she bent over. But there was no time to worry about that, she had to keep going, there was no other option...</p>
<p>Returning to the center of the stage, Mina closed her eyes and focused on the routine she and her sister had prepared. The two girls had gone to a famous ballet when they were barely old enough to start practicing themselves and that night both knew they were destined to be dancers themselves. Later their mother had bought them a video of the show. Both girls had spent years practicing and mimicking the movements from the main song of the show until they knew them by heart. Mina was confident that once she started the moves would come naturally.</p>
<p>She started with the softest movements of her limbs, just enough for the people in the audience to see. She slowly pushed her body passed the nerves that threatened to lock her in place until finally she was in the starting pose. There was no music and though she could see them apparently talking amongst themselves she couldn’t hear her audience at all. The silence was painfully heavy but she knew she would have to fight through it... Just get through the first steps...</p>
<p>Her movements were stiff, almost wooden when she finally willed herself to begin. She had the beats in her head, knew her routine by muscle memory, but this was the first time anybody other than her parents or sister had ever seen them, never mind the unusual circumstances of the competition. But when she felt her foot hit the first mark right on time, she relaxed considerably. She could do this, she would do it!</p>
<p>The video that they’d watched a thousand times flashed through her mind. In that moment she was no longer in the creepy blue room with people staring at her nakedness. She was in the meadow, dancing with the fairy prince on the day of their wedding. As the image hit her mind, her body moved through the routine on muscle memory. All too soon she fell back to the reality of her situation, but by then her confidence was restored. Not only was she dancing the part, she was flawless in her execution!</p>
<p>Chancing a glance at the audience behind their soundproofed windows, she saw nothing but smiles. If she had time to dwell on any one face the little lamb may have noticed the hungry, dangerous looks in their eyes, but all she could focus on was that she had their rapt attention. They were loving her performance! She was going to be accepted for sure!</p>
<p>As she moved to the end of the routine, her smile couldn’t be contained. While her white fur still burned a brilliant red, not even that embarrassment could pierce the veil of excitement and accomplishment she was basking in. That is, until she hit the final pose...</p>
<p>Mina stuck the ending just as she had the rest of the routine. Looking up in the windows she could see that most of the faces in them were still smiling, but as the seconds dragged on, one by one they began to turn away from the tiny windows and as they did the windows would quickly shut, leaving only the blank wall behind. What was happening? Was she being rejected? She had given it everything she had, even willing to completely expose herself for the chance; could that have somehow not been good enough...?</p>
<p>A strange numbness began to settle in as the last window slid closed. She stumbled backwards until she hit the pole and slowly slipped down it to the floor. This couldn’t be happening! Mira had been accepted but she was being left behind...! How could she ever go on after this-</p>
<p>The little lamb let out a startled scream when suddenly a door creaked open, letting a beam of white light into the room. Mina looked up to see several silhouettes in the doorway and the rest of Lexi’s explanation came to mind. She had made it after all! They were there to congratulate her!</p>
<p>In her excitement, the lamb cub raced forward and threw her arms around the waist of the first fur through the door. “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” The girl babbled on like this for several moments, oblivious to the chuckles and predatory stares of the group beginning to crowd around her.</p>
<p>“My, oh my...” Mina was brought back into the moment when she felt herself being picked up by the man she’d just run at and hugged. The man held in his strong arms like a newlywed woman and the cub couldn’t help but blush further. “My wife said that you were a promising candidate, but she certainly didn’t mention how affectionate you were.”</p>
<p>Mina looked up to see that the man was a weasel as well. Was this Lexi’s husband?</p>
<p>“It’s just as much of a surprise to me, Levi dear.” Mina looked over to see Lexi staring down at her as she hung helplessly in the woman’s husband’s arms, her expression unreadable to the cub. “She certainly got over that shyness quickly, didn’t she? Or maybe this little tart here just wanted a man’s touch that badly...”</p>
<p>“I-I’m so sorry.” Mina stammered. “I just... I...”</p>
<p>The cub was cut off by a chorus of chuckles from the crowd around her. “Don’t worry about it, little lamb. We’re just having a little fun with you.” Lexi punctuated her statement by giving her a playful swat on her exposed rear. The cub yelped in surprise but was soon overcome with giggles herself as relief washed over her.</p>
<p>“Now then, as I was about to say, you were amazing little Mina. It’s no surprise that your collar was bought so quickly.” Levi spoke down at her while his wife nodded in agreement. The somewhat odd choice of words didn’t go completely unnoticed but the cub was too excited to stop and question them.</p>
<p>“I imagine you will have lots of questions about your future now that you’ve been accepted,” Lexi said. At the woman’s urging, Levi made his way out into the bright hallway with the cub in arms, followed by his wife and the crowd. “But let’s not worry about all that right now. All will be revealed shortly, but for now it’s time for celebration. And besides, I’m sure you’re anxious to see your sister.” Lexi leaned her face in close to Mina’s as the cub was carried off by her husband. “And I know that all these fine folks are as excited as I am to see what you two can do together...”</p>
<p>With the weasel’s face in so close to hers, for the first time Mina was able to fully recognize something... off about the look the older woman was giving her. A quick glance around showed that Levi and many of the other men in the crowd were also giving her disturbing glances, eyeing her up and down. Suddenly reminded of her nudity and now her vulnerability as she was carried off by the strong weasel man, a cold chill began to run down her back. But still Mina tried to play it off. This was her moment of triumph, there couldn’t be anything unusual about this. They were just carrying her to her celebration with her sister... Right...?</p>
<p>The group made their way down the long corridor (thankfully not as long as the one she’d come from) until they approached a single door at the end. Lexi stepped forward to open the way for them and then stepped aside to allow Mina to see inside. As soon as she did, the cub’s blood ran cold.</p>
<p>The new room was easily the same size as the stage she’d just left, perhaps a little bit larger. This room was bathed in an eerie red light, though still bright enough to plainly see the interior. Along the walls were cameras pointed inward along with a row of what looked like bookshelves. Lining the shelves were numerous strange-looking objects; while she couldn’t guess at their use, along with everything else about the room, they felt incredibly menacing to the cub. In the center of the room were a handful of adult furs standing around a bed; the bed itself didn’t look particularly comfortable and the bare mattress was stained in several places.</p>
<p>Mina’s heart stopped. There, right in the center of the vile-looking mattress was a lamb that looked almost exactly like her. The other girl was just as naked as her, save for a collar locked tightly around her neck and connected to a leash that was held by one of the men around her. The other lamb looked up, barely, as the group entered and Mina could see that the girl had been crying. She looked worse for wear; there were fresh bruises forming around her limbs and something appeared to be leaking out from between her legs, too thick to be urine...</p>
<p>“Mira!” Mina cried out in shock, struggling against Levi’s grasp to try to get to her sister’s side.</p>
<p>Mira looked at her, tears still flowing out of the corners of her eyes. Recognition formed in the other lamb’s face at last, but rather than excitement at being reunited with her lost twin, Mira reacted with hysterics. “No, please no! Don’t bring her into this please! Not her! Not my sister!”</p>
<p>Mira’s outburst earned the girl a backhanded slap across the face, hard enough to knock the lamb off her knees. She said nothing after that, simply curling into a ball and sobbing quietly.</p>
<p>“Stupid girl, did you really think that I wouldn’t buy the match set when they’re both so enticing?” The fur holding Mira’s leash, who had just viciously assaulted the defenseless cub, said with a snarl.</p>
<p>The man, a black bear with equally dark and sinister-looking blue eyes, turned his attention to Mina after a moment. He stood up from the bed and dropped the leash; if Mira even noticed that she was free from his grasp, she made no move to try to escape and simply continued to hold herself. Mina struggled valiantly in Levi’s grasp at the man turned his attention on his new lamb toy, but the weasel’s grip remained firm.</p>
<p>“You look so much like your sister when I first bought her,” the man said to her as she tried desperately to recoil from him. “I’m sure you two will be my popular girls yet, once we make you into a match set again.”</p>
<p>The man took hold of the cub’s face in both his hands and moved in to kiss the helpless girl. Mina, despite being held still in the grasp of the two men, struggled with all her might as the man approached. Just before their lips met though the man stopped and pulled back, a scowl back on his menacing face.</p>
<p>The room went still for a moment and Mina looked on in confusion. Had he actually given up when he saw how much she didn’t want him to touch her?</p>
<p>Before she could think to react, she found the man’s hand closing hard around her throat. Just as suddenly he let out a feral roar as he ripped the little lamb from the other man’s grasp and slammed her into the wall next to them, driving his elbow into her stomach and forcing what little air was left in her system out violently. “You’d better fucking listen up, you worthless cocksheath, because I’m only gonna warn you about this once! If you ever, ever even think about refusing anything I or my guests ever request of you again, I promise you that you’ll be begging for death by the time I’m done with you!”</p>
<p>The cub, paralyzed by fear and pain, could do nothing but gasp uselessly for air. Her vision was beginning to blur from tears and the lack of oxygen was beginning to show in the color draining from her face. Then, just as suddenly and violently as everything else, he closed the space between them and took her mouth in his. His tongue roughly drank in the girl’s tiny mouth even while she continued to strangle in his grasp.</p>
<p>Just as the poor cub was beginning to think she would die in the bear’s iron grip, he suddenly pulled back and flung her across the room. Limp from lack of air, the girl landed hard on the bed before crashing into her twin and sending both to the floor in a heap.</p>
<p>Once she was able to move, Mina doubled over. The pain in her chest and neck was unbelievable; she’d never experienced anything like it before. Mira, shaken from her own reverie in the collision, wrapped her arms around her sister. No words were exchanged, they both feared any further punishment from the brute that had taken them; they just clung to each other, desperate for what little comfort they could offer each other...</p>
<p>“My, you certainly have a way with little girls.” They could hear Lexi laughing as she spoke. “I always love watching you in action with the fresh ones.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s no sense in pretending or holding back.” The bear let out something between a laugh and a growl. “Little bitches need to learn their place as quickly as possible.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Levi added a moment later. “But in any case, we’re here to celebrate the twins’ reunion. What do you say we have some fun everybody?”</p>
<p>The girls, still clutching each other, looked up to see the big man leaning against the wall. The man gave a loud, dismissive snort. “Do what you want. Just make sure not to break them completely.”</p>
<p>“How very gracious,” Lexi said with a giggle. “Well then, how about we let our little stars entertain us?”</p>
<p>A cheer rose through the room. As the girls watched in terror, the two weasels moved towards them, ill intent clear in their eyes. Levi reached down to grab Mira while his wife took Mina, dragging the sisters to opposite sides of the room. Separated from each other, both cubs immediately were hysterically crying out for the other, at least until they were both harshly reprimanded.</p>
<p>Mina found herself pinned down on her chest on the floor while Lexi brought a length of rope to her arms. With practiced ease, the weasel woman quickly bound the girl’s arms together behind her back before working her legs back for the same. The stretching, along with the coarse ropes themselves, were excruciating and the poor lamb could not help but scream out her agony. Her pleas and discomfort were ignored by the crowd around her who watched excitedly as the girl was expertly hogtied. By the time she was done, Mina could barely move her limbs at all.</p>
<p>Lexi stared down at the girl like an artist admiring her work. The little lamb was totally helpless but, she decided, the cub needed one final touch... As she continued to cry out her pain, Lexi brought out a large cylinder, easily forcing it into the unsuspecting cub’s mouth and quickly securing the straps behind her head. Like everything else, the ring gag was sized for an adult and forced the cub’s jaw open painfully wide around its rigid form. Her pained cries lost their coherence; the extra level of panic in the girl’s eyes was truly a touch of perfection, the weasel thought to herself.</p>
<p>Mina squirmed uselessly against her binds as the cruel woman drew nearer until her lips were right next to the cub’s ear. “Do yourself a favor, little lamb, and try to relax. You’ll only make what’s coming next that much harder on yourself.”</p>
<p>Despite herself, the cub froze before her tormentor and her incoherent screams became quiet whimpers. Seeing this the woman threw her head back in laughter. “It really is true what they say about sheep, it seems. What great pets you two are going to make! It’s almost a shame we can’t keep you two for ourselves...”</p>
<p>“Now, now, my love, you know we already have a fine toy of our own,” Levi said from across the room.</p>
<p>“I know... and she’s going to have a long night ahead of her if this little show goes anything like I suspect it will!” Lexi laughed again, a dangerous tone undercutting her mirth. “Anyway, we’re ready to go over here.”</p>
<p>“Okay, bring her over to the bed.”</p>
<p>Mina yelped in surprise when she suddenly found herself being casually lifted up off the ground; the woman picked her up by the binds around her arms and legs, carrying the helpless cub like a suitcase. Moments later she found herself on her back, or more accurately the backs of her painfully-stretched limbs on the horrid mattress. Once landing, the cub discovered to her horror that some of the stains were fresh; she could feel some wet, sticky substances seeping into her fur and hair. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts she couldn’t escape the mess and was forced to just endure as it slowly soaked into her person...</p>
<p>A moment later Mira was also dropped on the bed below her. She could see that her sister was in some fresh new distress, though she didn’t appear to have been hurt by the other men... When the other girl sat up, Mina could see there was something strapped to her waist connected to a harness; it almost looked like panties except for the long plastic-looking cone on the front... Whatever it was, Mira clearly was uncomfortable with it.</p>
<p>Mina caught sight of the red eyes of the cameras around the room along with the cheering audience, reminding her of the full gravity of her and her sister’s plight. What had happened down here before she had arrived? What had they done to Mira? Were they going to do the same to her?</p>
<p>From somewhere behind them, one of the men spat, the saliva landing on the edge of the plastic appendage jutting out from Mira’s crotch. “Well then,” the man called out, “get on with it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re all waiting for a show, girlie!” Another man added.</p>
<p>“Unless you want us to come over there and show you how it’s done...” Levi jeered.</p>
<p>The bear looked up from his position on the wall. “Trust me, kid. You do <em>not</em> want us to get involved...”</p>
<p>Mira’s face fell to where Mina could no longer see her sister through the curtain of hair. Clearly still hesitant, the other cub nevertheless slowly moved herself forward between the bound cub’s legs. Mina suddenly stiffened up when she felt something hard prodding at her flower. The head of the thing was smaller than the rest but it still completely dwarfed her tiny spot even as it pressed into the little petals, forcing them apart slightly. Mira couldn’t... they couldn’t possibly want her to... She knew there was a hole there, that was where she peed from, but there was no way that thing could possibly fit in there...!</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Mira whispered down to her sister; despite the rising fear and confusion in her mind, Mina could feel the other lamb’s despair and remorse for whatever it was she was about to do. Tears began to well up in both girls’ eyes, one because she knew full well what her hesitation would cost them both, the other because she was helpless before whatever terrible thing her sister was being forced to do to her...</p>
<p>Mira grabbed her sister’s hips while she forced her own forward. Mina could feel the tip pressing at her tiny hole; to her shock and growing horror she could feel the hole slowly giving way to the plastic intruder. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable. Still, the completely foreign feeling of being touched there, along with the cheers and jeers from the audience and the terrible binds that were making her limbs go numb, gave her an overwhelming sense of violation. Whatever was happening, it was wrong and she wanted no part of it... But she had no choice in the matter, neither of them did in fact.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely the invader forced her tiny flower open wider and wider and the lamb’s discomfort became more and more insistent. Mina tried to mouth the words to beg her sister to stop around the horrible gag, but at that same moment the head of Mira’s faux shaft finally fully pierced her sister’s defenses. Fully opened up, Mira’s weight forced the rest of the thing in all at once, ripping past the other girl’s virginity before slamming into the back gate of her cervix. Whatever the protest she had been preparing was drowned out by the scream that forced itself out; she felt as though she had suddenly been ripped asunder and that blinding pain radiated through her whole body.</p>
<p>A cheer rose up from around them as they watched one little girl steal away another’s virginity. Instinctively Mina clutched down on the intruder hoping to impede its movement and lessening her pain by any degree. Mira could see in her sister’s eyes all the pain she had caused, and remembering from not so long before how much worse it would get. She wanted nothing more than to pull the horrible thing off and embrace her sister, but she knew what else was coming. She knew what those men were going to do once she stopped; doing this herself was the only mercy either of them could expect...</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and steeling herself against the guilt and shame, Mira pulled her hips and the faux phallus out until it almost slipped out of her sister’s bloodied cunny before thrusting forward again and again, hard. Just like these monsters had done to her... just like she knew they expected her to do to the other lamb, her beloved sister... She didn’t even have to see it to know how Mina was taking it; every thrust was punctuated with feeling the other cub thrashing wildly against her binds and sobbing cries. Tears flowed freely from her own eyes at the thought... somehow being forced to do these terrible things herself was even worse than what they’d already done to her.</p>
<p>Mina was overwhelmed by anguish; every movement inside her violated hole sent shockwaves of pain through her, adding to the seemingly endless well. Survival instincts fueled her desperate efforts, but in spite of everything she could find no relief from the hurt, no escape from the horrible thing causing it. She couldn’t even hear her own voice over the static in her mind unlike anything she had ever experienced.</p>
<p>Mira wasn’t sure how long the horrible show had gone on for. The cub had fallen into a rhythm, closing off everything around her in her desperation to block out her sister’s anguish and the anguish it caused her for being responsible. She could feel her hips screaming in protest, still battered and sore from her earlier ordeals, yet she could not stop for fear of the repercussions. Shut off from the world around her as she was, she was taken completely by surprise when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders none too gently and pulled her up from the bed.</p>
<p>“Alright that’s enough of this pitiful display,” the man said in a distressingly casual tone while he tossed the cub aside with just as little effort.</p>
<p>Another pair of hands quickly dragged her back to her feet before forcing her to look down at her sister’s pitifully writhing form. The man that had pulled her off her sister, a huge tiger, had moved into place where she had been vacated, his barbed shaft poised to ram into the helpless lamb. “Now you best pay attention, little cunt,” he said in the same casual tone as he stared Mira down menacingly. “I’ll show you how you’re supposed to rape a fresh bitch-cub.”</p>
<p>Mira wanted to scream, to beg for him not to do this to her sister, but she knew exactly what her disobedience would cost them... Unable to do anything, she quietly sobbed, obediently staring down at the monstrous cock that sat poised to further devastate her sister’s insides, and awaited the inevitable.</p>
<p>Mina was just beginning to recover from the pain wracking her whole body when she felt larger, stronger hands take hold of her midsection. The big man easily lifted her whole body up off the bed while he aligned himself with her abused flower, still slightly agape from the dildo. With no preamble the man slammed himself home in her far-too-small hole, grinding hard on her cervix with the tapered tip of his massive girth. The air was completely driven out of her lungs; this was even worse than before! As he pulled out to start his vicious thrusting, Mina felt each of the barbs scraping hard along her sensitive walls, amplifying the intense discomfort of being stretched even farther beyond her limits.</p>
<p>Her sister looked on in abject horror as the man easily held her aloft and slammed her tiny body against the wall of his hips like a ragdoll while she screamed voicelessly. The pain had to be excruciating and yet, just as she knew it would be based on recent experience, the man showed the helpless lamb in his grasp not a moment’s mercy. His thrusts grew more and more violent until, suddenly, Mina slipped the rest of the way down his shaft. Mira recoiled in horror when she saw the bulge in her sister’s stomach; now fully impaled, it was all the way up in her chest...!</p>
<p>It hadn’t seemed possible to the battered cub, but when the tiger had torn past her inner wall into her womb an even deeper pain struck her core. She couldn’t even comprehend what was happening anymore; her consciousness faded until the only thing that felt real anymore was the invader and the suffering it caused her every time it moved. The longer it went on though, even these things seemed to fade from her tortured mind...</p>
<p>Mira sobbed quietly as she looked on, watching as the other cub’s eyes began to unfocus and her body went limp in her binds. Seemingly satisfied with this turn, the tiger laid the tiny body back down on the bed. This was no act of kindness or mercy though; with her now pinned against the mattress the tiger’s thrusts became even more violent, the bulge of his cock rampaging through her defenseless body even more obscene. They were going to kill Mina, she was sure of it...!</p>
<p>Transfixed by the horror before her, Mira was taken completely by surprise when Lexi moved behind her and grabbed the cub, forcing her head down until she was cheek to hip with her sister. From her new position she could feel the tiger’s cock battering her face as it made its way in further, just as surely as it was wrecking her sister’s insides. Reality dawned on her and, to even her own surprise, the battered lamb recoiled and made one last desperate attempt to escape. Sadly, Lexi, along with her husband, held her firmly in place even as her revulsion grew.</p>
<p>“You see that, whore,” Lexi purred at the cub in her grasp just loud enough for the cameras to pick up. “That’s how you properly break in a worthless little slave. Maybe if you hadn’t been so pitiful in your attempt you could have spared your sister...” The woman pulled her head back and laughed; of course this outcome was inevitable but the cruel woman couldn’t resist an opportunity to torment her toys emotionally as well as physically. “Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to punish you both now.”</p>
<p>As the woman pulled back, Levi moved in, putting his strong hand on the cub’s head to hold her in place, forcing her to experience her sister’s rape vicariously even while he lined himself to do the same to her. Mira felt the tip of the man’s cock stirring the entrance and tried her best to prepare for the pain she knew was coming. But she had no way to prepare for when the weasel repositioned himself at her still virgin tailhole. Fresh fear overtook her as she guessed his intent but she was far too weak to dissuade or deny the man who easily held her hips pinned in place with one hand against the bed.</p>
<p>The very tip of the man’s cock pierced her ass and Mira froze. Somehow that anticipation was worse than all the pain she had been made to endure on that horrible bed. Her whole body had tightened up but still the dreaded penetration never came. Distracted even from the cock battering her face through her sister’s ruined pussy, she found herself wondering at the strange reprieve she’d been given... And then she felt it.</p>
<p>Lexi returned to her side, but this time she had come back armed. A massive dildo which Mira reluctantly recognized as having been shaped after a horse cock was waved in her field of vision briefly. “Remember slut, you brought this on yourself...”</p>
<p>Before she could properly react, the fat head of the dildo was at her pussy. Husband and wife shared a look before both pushed hard into both her bottom holes at once. While she had already been forced open farther than she could have imagined possible and more often than she cared to remember in the last several hours, the absurdly huge dildo was still too much for the poor cub’s tiny cunny... Not that the weasel woman was showing her any restraint, nor was her husband as both shafts forced their way deeper into her at the same time.</p>
<p>Fresh anguish beyond even her first horrible rape assaulted Mira as she felt her body being stretched and torn around the relentless invasion. Levi, once he’d fully conquered her virgin ass, wasted no time in ravaging the overstretched hole. With the ridiculous dildo buried in her ruined pussy, her tailhole was even tighter and stressed even harder against the man’s violent fuck thrusts. She hadn’t thought it possible, but Mira’s suffering was somehow amplified even further and all the battered girl could think to do was scream.</p>
<p>“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Lexi muttered next to the howling lamb. Reaching down to the floor, she returned to her sight with a strap-on, the same one she had been forced to steal her sister’s virginity with... Pulling the bloodied tool from the straps, the weasel woman wrenched the cub’s head up from atop her sister’s body just long enough to line up the dildo. “Shut the fuck up already!” the woman shouted as she thrust the tool down the girl’s mouth, nearly pushing into her throat in one go. “You whiney cunt, you should know better than this by now. Even your slut sister is taking her dicking better than you...”</p>
<p>The metallic taste of blood immediately flooded the cub’s mouth and she could barely draw air around the horrible thing. It was all she could do to not immediately be sick as the woman above her started twisting and thrusting the thing in her mouth, stressing her throat muscles as she was mercilessly tormented. Again... Throughout it all though, the look on her sister’s face while the tiger ravaged her wouldn’t leave her thoughts. She wasn’t the same girl she’d spent years training with, chasing their dreams together. She was broken, completely and utterly, and it was her fault for bringing them here... The betrayal of her sister, her best friend, burned just as brilliantly in her broken heart as the unspeakable pain slowly breaking her mind.</p>
<p>Beneath her, Mira felt her head being pushed up; some part of her registered it as Mina’s stomach rapidly expanding. They had done it... they had finally completely defiled her sister just as they had her before. Something in her finally broke at that realization; her feeble struggles faded and she fell completely limp between the trio of rapists. She barely noticed when the bloody dildo suddenly withdrew from her mouth, only that she suddenly felt her mouth fill with the taste of blood and bile...</p>
<p>Lexi stepped back from the scene, a sadistic smile on her face. “Well then, I must say that this one broke quite a bit quicker than her sister,” she commented idly, gesturing to Mina’s limp form, cum gushing from her destroyed cunny. “But whatever, no matter. I’d say she’s ready for her collar now, wouldn’t you sir?”</p>
<p>“That will do,” the response came from the bear, notably the only one in the room still fully-clothed. “I must applaud you two your ingenuity and especially your restraint. Not many in this business are able to consistently produce such quality product to such exacting specifications, even less capable of resisting the urge to simply break them during their training.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you approve of our pro- Oh fuck...!” Levi began to respond to his patron before he felt his own climax suddenly hit. Letting out an animalistic growl, he pulled the tiny, limp lamb up by her arms until her back was to his chest, showing off the ludicrous bulge of the horse dildo up in her chest for the cameras as he filled her bowels with seed. With her pussy so overstuffed, much of the volume of his cum was forced out violently around the tight seal of her asshole and a trickle could be seen running down his length as he finished with her. Finally satiated, he let her drop unceremoniously on top of her sister, admiring the mess that both girls had been left in.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that. What was I saying?” Levi asked sheepishly. “Oh right. I’m glad to hear you approve of my and my lovely wife’s methods sir. We pride ourselves on flexibility to whatever our customers require for their new toys.”</p>
<p>“If I may be frank with you though,” Lexi said as she moved in close to the man. “We don’t often see customers that aren’t terribly interested in using their purchases themselves, especially in light of the costs.”</p>
<p> “I suppose it must seem odd from the outside,” The bear shrugged. “Well, suffice to say that they are more of a status symbol and a way to pacify my entourage and some of my more devious customers. Personally, I’m more than happy to have them entertain me more often than not.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough, I suppose.” Lexi bowed to the man, intentionally showing off her drooling sex to the rest of the room in the process. “Well then, it has been a pleasure to serve you sir. We’ll be taking our leave now. Just be sure to check out with the guard on your way out.”</p>
<p>Turning back to the bed, the woman leaned down to the two catatonic lambs. “Well now, it seems you two will be living that dream after all. Congrats.”</p>
<p>Of course she received no response, as neither cub was in any condition to talk; she wasn’t even sure they actually heard her. Her sadistic grin once again in place, she turned back to her husband.  The woman was almost ravenously horny by that point and she desperately needed to get home to enact all the things she had been imagining doing to their own little slut-toy since the night’s auctions began...</p>
<p>*                      *                      *</p>
<p>Mina trembled slightly and bit her lip to keep from crying out. The horrible “toys,” as their Master insisted they were, buried deep in her pussy and asshole continued to mercilessly stimulate her horribly aching nethers. She recognized the signs by now; it wouldn’t be long before she “came” again to their relentless efforts. She knew that it was her body’s way of doing the same as when men shoot the white gunk out of their dicks. She also knew that it was supposed to feel really good... But she just couldn’t understand why Master’s friends were so obsessed with cumming; there was nothing pleasant about the feeling for her at all. Still, there was no denying that the men were enjoying themselves when they would come into the room one by one and cum all over her and her sister while the girls sat in silence... Being forbidden to move, it was all she could do to ignore the many, many patches of dried fluids and matted fur that had accumulated over the last several hours...</p>
<p>Beside her, Mira was in much the same situation. Neither girl would risk making a sound though; Master’s new friends were a particularly cruel bunch and were waiting for any excuse to force some creative, new and horrific punishments on the poor twin slaves. They had been placed there, side by side with the far-too-large vibrations forced up to the base in each of their fuck holes and told to stay, so stay there they would.</p>
<p>It had been six months since the Master had bought them, not that the two slave cubs had any way to keep track of time anymore. Thoughts of escape, the life they’d had stolen from them, they had long since vanished; this was the life fate had given them...</p>
<p>Life under the Master wasn’t bad, per se. He made sure that the twins were always well-fed and presentable, and while his temper was truly frightening, as long as the girls followed his rules without question he was a gracious enough host. His rules were simple enough; he insisted that they were always naked and never attempted to cover themselves and that they obey whatever instructions their guests have for them as if they were his own. Master seemed to have little interest in the girls himself unless he needed to make a point; he would expect them to service him daily but more often than not all he would require of them was a dance, maybe a kiss.</p>
<p>The problem was that he was <em>never</em> alone. While they weren’t sure exactly what it was Master did, the fact was that he was always surrounded by dignitaries and his own personal entourage. Those men and women always seemed to want more and more from them. Terrible, painful things. Things like what happened the day of their audition... The twins had discovered that there were so many worse things that they could do to them than what happened on that bed...</p>
<p>This new game some of Master’s entourage had come up with, for example. They would have the girls compete in some usually horrible and humiliating contest against one another. The loser would face punishment while the winner, well they would usually end up getting fucked too but not in any totally bizarre or violent way. That was the closest thing to rest the girls would get while the men from Master’s entourage were around; it had become the most enticing and desirable prize for them both.</p>
<p>Mina dared not look to her sister, unsure if that would violate the rules of today’s competition. She simply couldn’t face another one of their punishments, not today. The thought that she was condemning her sister to that fate to spare herself never entered the broken cub’s mind, as she was certain that Mira had never spared a thought for her any of the times she had won. Whatever happened, she had to prevail today... and tomorrow and for as long as these cruel games were a part of their life.</p>
<p>Behind them the door opened. Unlike the heavy metal door to their cage in the basement where they were left to rot if they had been bad, the door opened almost silently, giving no clue to the girls of their audience until they saw fit to announce themselves. One by one men filed into the small but ornate room to the sight of to two naked trembling preteen lambs kneeling on the floor in a puddle of their own cum.</p>
<p>Both girls jumped slightly at the sudden sound of the door slamming shut. A chorus of amused noises quickly followed as one of the men stepped into their line of sight. This man they knew intimately well... It was the tiger who led their Master’s degenerate entourage, the same man who had robbed each of them of their innocence all that time ago. They had never learned his name; everyone was either “Master” or “Mistress” to them. In any case, the man had proven over that time to be just as creative as he was merciless and the girls had learned to fear his laughter just as much as his growl...</p>
<p>“Well now, you’ve both performed admirably so far,” he said in a sickeningly pleasant tone, grabbing each girl under the chin to force them to meet his gaze; he could have commanded they look him in the eyes of course, but a little physical force every now and then made his job that much more fun. “I must admit, I hadn’t expected that you both would have made it this long. Lots of adult women probably would have caved after an hour, and here you two have been enduring for six now.”</p>
<p>The man reached down between their legs with either hand, scraping his clawed fingers through their drenched little slits. Both girls tensed up but pointedly avoided moving or making a sound out of fear of losing the game. The man brought his hands to his lips and made a show of lapping up their spilled fluids before turning his attention back to the cubs. “That said, we still need to establish a winner for today’s special event. You see, we’re welcoming two new members into the group today.”</p>
<p>The tiger paused for a moment before his signature wide grin spread across his face. “Actually I think I know exactly how to settle this stalemate.” Once again the girls had to fight their instinct to shy away from the man’s display of happiness; they were both painfully aware that the game was still going...</p>
<p>The man disappeared from their line of sight, reappearing a moment later with two Siamese men in tow. “Slaves,” the tiger called to them casually, “meet your newest Masters. As you no doubt have noticed, they’re twins just like you. Alike in virtually every way physically, especially their abnormally large cocks.” All three men chuckled darkly at this. “Go ahead girls, take them all in. Oh, but be sure not to get up off your knees though; it’d be a shame to forfeit after all that effort...”</p>
<p>The two Siamese men were indeed virtually identical. What caught Mina’s attention the most though was the men’s junk. Even flaccid, they were still at least 5 inches and nearly as thick as her wrists; she shuttered to think what monstrous heights they would reach when full-grown... What was more, among the various types of dicks the girl had been forced down on, she had a particular distaste for barbed. She couldn’t stand the way they would scrape at her sensitive walls with every backstroke, doubling the pain and discomfort she already felt from being used so. These two cats were her nightmare given fur and flesh.</p>
<p>After a long moment, the two men took a seat on the couch in front of the girls, both leaving their legs open so their imposing manhoods would be right at eye level to the cubs. “Now then sluts, this will be a test of what you’ve learned since we brought you here.” The tiger once again grinned at the girls below him as he gestured to the men behind him. “When I say ‘go’, the two of you will pleasure your new friends here using only your mouths. The first to make their partner cum will be today’s winner!”</p>
<p>Watching the look of horror momentarily echoed on both of their faces brought a chuckle to the tiger. He knew as well as they did how much the two preteen slaves struggled with adult flesh, particularly with their tiny little mouths; watching them try to take on these two would be priceless. “Are you two excited? Because I know we all are! We’ve got some extra special events planned for this occasion, just as soon as we decide which of you will be the guest of honor.” And with that, the tiger stepped out from between them to rejoin the rest of the audience.</p>
<p>“Alright then. Ready~?” The call came from out of their line of sight but it was all the cubs were listening for. Mina took a deep breath to try to steady herself. She hated everything about her current situation; her whole body ached, particularly her overworked holes still being mercilessly stimulated by the infernal “toys”. She especially hated blowjobs, with the constant feeling of choking and gagging which she had never learned to suppress. And of course she knew what the men expected of them, to take them all the way down... But could she even do it herself? They had never been made to deepthroat before of their own volition...</p>
<p>But no, none of that mattered in the moment. No matter what, she had to win. She had to do whatever it took to beat her sister. It was her only chance; she knew that she couldn’t bare whatever these “special events” they had planned for the day... She chanced a sideways glance at Mira and for a second their eyes met. She could see plain as day the same thoughts going through her head... There would be no mercy shown either way...</p>
<p>“Go!”</p>
<p>Both cubs awkwardly shambled forward, being forbidden to use their hands or get off their knees, until they were face-to-face with the adult twins’s cocks. Wasting no time, Mina set about licking along the underside of her partner’s shaft, doing her best to ignore the barbs scraping at her tongue as she worked him. Across from her, Mira had taken the tip of her partner in her mouth and was working it over with her tongue. All thoughts of anything else were pushed out of mind; nothing remained but the desperate urgency to succeed as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Before too long, both men were growing to their full lengths. Inwardly, both girls balked at the sheer volume of the cats before them. Fully erect, they were both nearly a full foot long and thick as their fists at the base. As it was, even their tips were going to require them to open uncomfortably wide to get in their mouths...</p>
<p>At roughly the same moment, each girl had redoubled their courage and threw themselves down on their partner’s cock, taking as much as they could in one go. As it happened, neither was able to get even halfway before hitting the back of their throat, but the efforts earned them purrs of approval from the Siamese twins.</p>
<p>Mina could hear the crowd behind them shouting and cheering but it was just background noise to the lamb. Her initial gambit had prover to be impossible; she couldn’t take the monstrous flesh pole into her throat in one go and she wasn’t certain that she would be able to at all. With that off the table, the cub began quickly, almost violently bobbing her head on his length desperately pushing against her own walls in the attempt to get the man off. Her erratic pace caused the barbs to catch her at every angle and she couldn’t resist the urge to moan in her discomfort.</p>
<p>Mira on the other hand took a much more measured approach, moving deliberately to pull as far back as she could before sinking down until she once again battered her throat against the intrusion. The heavy strikes against the back of her mouth caused her to gag every time, exacerbated by the barbs scratching her walls with every stroke and after a while she was struggling to get a full breath. Only the fear of repercussions kept the lamb moving...</p>
<p>Minutes passed while the two girls continued to service their partners to the best of their limited abilities. The men were enjoying the enthusiastic, if somewhat sloppy efforts, but they both felt something missing. The two glanced at each other and in that moment they both knew they had come to the same conclusion. Unbeknownst to the rest of the audience and the two little lambs, a countdown had begun...</p>
<p>Mina did her best to ignore the aching in her body, but it was becoming more and more incessant as the contest dragged on. Her whole lower body ached from being on her knees for hours with the vibrators still working her over; she started to feel herself reaching the edge of yet another pain-fueled orgasm. Her upper body was protesting the awkward movements she was making to maintain her manic pace on the man above her and her jaw was stretched overly wide around his ridiculous girth. She knew what the end goal was and she hated it; cum was truly the vilest of tastes and yet they would expect her to take every drop. Still she would not allow herself to stop. All she had to do was get through this and she would earn a little reprieve-</p>
<p>Mina let out a panicked scream when she suddenly felt two massive hands close over either side of her head, though in her position all that had actually come out was a muted whimper. With her head locked firmly in his grasp, her partner simultaneously pulled her head down while thrusting his hips forward; his combined efforts were finally enough for the first inch of his cock to break through the barrier into her throat. Wasting no time, he pressed on, each thrust sinking a little bit further into her until finally her jaw, which she was sure would shatter under the strain, crashed into his hips.</p>
<p>Across from her, Mira had suffered the same fate at roughly the same time. Panic overcame the two girls for a moment as the men above them held the two of them to their crotches. The two men once again shared an unspoken agreement; they were going to finish this little race off properly and on their terms. At the same time they pulled the helpless lambs off their lengths only to brutally slam them down again. The audience gave a rousing cheer as they watched the two Siamese twins mercilessly facefuck the two cubs. Even above the cacophony one could hear the choking noises coming from the girls each time they were forced down on their impressive dicks; surely the bulge of their necks, constricted around the restricting collars they both wore, must have been truly absurd.</p>
<p>Pain and lack of oxygen kept the girls pliant despite the abuse; even the thoughts of the horrible competition were shaken out of their addled minds as the session went on. Fortunately, the girls had some practice at being used so violently and on instinct they began to pace their breathing around the vigorous fucking, taking in just enough precious air to keep themselves alive, even while their senses were beginning to fade...</p>
<p>A strange thought came to Mina’s battered mind as the world around her started to dim. She remembered her and her sister’s dreams of performing together. Was this what they had been striving for all that time...? She couldn’t remember anymore why they had wanted this, especially now that they were constantly being pitted against one another...</p>
<p>Just as suddenly as the constant thrusting had begun it ceased and the barely conscious cub once again found herself buried in thick crotch fur. The invader reaching so far down her throat was pulsing hard; somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered the Siamese and his giant cock on which she was currently choking... Then she felt the first scalding blast of his semen as it drained into her stomach. Very quickly she felt herself getting full, but the stream of cum showed no signs of ceasing. Fresh distress hit her when she felt her stomach forced to expand to accommodate the rising tide. But it didn’t take long for her oxygen-starved mind to shut even that out as she began to sink into the creeping darkness...</p>
<p>Just before she would have passed out, the intruder suddenly retreated, though not before filling her mouth with more of the vile seed. Finally it slipped free of her and a final spurt blasted her face and chest. Unable to think to do anything else, Mina collapsed under her own weight, coughing and sputtering in her desperation to clear her airway. Unbeknownst to her, Mira had dropped right next to her, similarly bloated and choking on an absurd volume of cum.</p>
<p>After a moment the tiger spoke up. “Well now, what an exciting finale. Too close to call from where I was standing though. Please tell us gentlemen, which one of our little cum dumps was the winner?”</p>
<p>The two men glanced down at the disheveled cubs at their feet, then at each other. “So if I remember correctly, the goal was to get us off on their own right?” One of the men said after a moment.</p>
<p>His brother nodded. “In that case, I think that we have a draw.”</p>
<p>The tiger paused for a moment, then let out a low growl. “Right you are gentlemen...”</p>
<p>Mina had only just caught her breath when she felt more than heard the aggression in the tiger. Before she could think of what to do however, a sharp yelp escaped her as the man moved between her and her sister and grabbed them both by their hair and dragged them forcefully up to face him. He had a vicious-looking scowl on his face and despite themselves the two helpless lambs couldn’t help but try to shrink away from him.</p>
<p>“Apparently we haven’t quite fully impressed upon you two the importance of giving your all to everything you do...” His voice was eerily calm in spite of the rage in his body language. “Or maybe you two planned this outcome? What, did you think the only way to win this game was not to play?”</p>
<p>He continued to haul the two cubs up until they were forced onto their tiptoes. But strangely, just as suddenly as his oppressive anger had settled on them, it was replaced by his signature vicious grin. “Well, you’re in luck then because today is the perfect opportunity for us to remind you of exactly why you should be striving for perfection.” He suddenly threw his arms forward, tossing the weary and off-balance cubs to the floor where they landed on their still bloated bellies. Immediately both girls were coughing up another helping of bile and semen.</p>
<p>“Your synchronization is impressive as least.” The tiger chuckled before turning back to his audience. “Good news everyone. It seems that both our little fuck toys here have volunteered to be the guests of honor for tonight’s special events!”</p>
<p>Even still sick from everything they had just endured, both Mina and Mira felt their stomachs turn even harder somehow at those words and the cheer that rose through the gathered crowd at them. Once again, hands found the two girls’ hair as the tiger knelt down between them. “I wouldn’t plan on sleeping anytime soon if I were you,” he said just loud enough for the two cubs.</p>
<p>“Now then gentlemen,” he said as he turned his attention back to the new members, dragging the limp lambs back to their feet as he offered them to the Siamese twins. “I believe it’s time we began this party properly.”</p>
<p>The twins nodded their agreement, each reaching for the short leashes that had been given to them beforehand and quickly locking them into each girl’s collar. Wasting no time, the two turned to leave the room, moving briskly while the battered cubs struggled to keep up. Ultimately their battered bodies failed them and the two girls were dragged along behind the men. In this fashion the group passed the rest of the entourage who fell in line behind their new members and their communal fuck-toys.</p>
<p>Finally the tiger turned to leave the room, shaking his head as he looked back at the mess they had left behind. “It seems that we haven’t been hard enough on the little cunts yet,” he said to himself as he reached the door himself. “Well, there’s still plenty of time. We’ll just have to step up their training a bit...” His chuckling could be heard echoing down the hall before the door finally closed behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for the first time one of these stand-alone stories finds itself with a proper sequel. Well, proper is subjective, considering what "fans" of the first story would likely be most interested in following up on. But, well, honestly I'm just not all that interested in Jessica; she was literally a throw-away character like all of her nameless friends. No, the standouts in this narrative are Lexi and Levi, who I am slowly developing more of a backstory for as I continue to work with them. Who know, they may crossover into my main canon sometime.</p>
<p>There are a couple of "subtle" nods to the first story, seeing as this carries the same title it seemed appropriate to at least tease at some continuity. And who knows, maybe one day I'll actually come up with an idea to bring all the various (surviving) victims of Lexi and Levi's business ventures together for the actual final performance.</p>
<p>Also enjoy a little bit of commentary on the entertainment business, which Lexi and Levi are apparently involved in some way. As a singer and coming from a very artistically-inclined family, I'm well aware of how cutthroat the business is. None of this comes from a place of bitterness, mind you; I have no interest in fame and all the horrors it brings with it, but nonetheless I've seen firsthand the reality of how the love we as creators have can slowly be sapped from us by the industry.</p>
<p>For those wondering, the setup for the stage this time was inspired by this wonderful short from a few years back. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7e3fNzGOH8 You should definitely watch it if you haven't already. It's a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, but it's a great little story nonetheless.</p>
<p>... Anyway, I feel like I'm finally back in some semblance of writing shape again so next time will likely be back to canon. I have a certain sociopath that fancies himself the embodiment of despair and his wayward daughters to attend to...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>